


birthday

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Hard Times Universe [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, but one that could happen, hope y'all like it, i'm thinking of making these into a series, if i can figure out how to work this damn website, not the one we're in of course, oh well, think of it as a potential reality..., this goes hand in hand w hard times, this one goes out to everyone who reads my stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: light turns 33 and he misses L.goes in hand with hard times,,,, if you haven't read that you can but it also can be read alone... just understand that Light ran away after Kira came back, he and L are in looooovvvveee and the successors actually like light.





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> updated 03/18: rated explict bcz that's what Hard Times (the OG) is rated!

Sayu washed the dishes too aggressively. It was a pet peeve of Light’s, people who were loud. That’s why he liked L… or part of it anyways. They were complicated. Still, as Light woke up as a 33-year-old, he couldn’t help but wish that L was with him. He missed him, and that was that. 

_ring… ring… <\em> Light’s phone. The caller ID was unknown. L. Light didn’t want to answer but something told him to. How did he even get this number anyway? Whatever. _

_“Moshi Moshi.” Light cringed at his own voice. He sounded so… genuine. Perhaps it was just one of those days._

_“Light? Is that you?”_

_“L. Yeah, it’s me.” L laughed, but it was hollow._

_“I miss you. Happy Birthday old man.”_

_“You’re older than me asshole.”_

_“Still. When will you be… I mean, when will you see us again?” Light hesitated._

_“As soon as Kira is gone. I’m safe, don’t worry about me. I’m sorry I had to hurt you.”_

_“Don’t be. It’s your birthday and I should’ve seen it coming. Beyond is… ruder than I remember him being.” Light started. L had really touched the Death Note knowing what it did..?_

_“Oh. Um, yeah, he’s an asshole. I don’t like that you have the note.”_

_“I don’t. I burned it.” Kira wanted to scream but Light smiled and his voice lifted._

_“Amazing work L. I… have to go. Sayu said she was going to take me out today, and I don’t really know what ‘going out’ means anymore so I’m going to have to prepare for any eventuality. Call me tonight? I know you won’t be sleeping.”_

_“There will be no need for that… but maybe.”_

_Light dropped like a flower left out of the sun. “Oh. Goodbye.” The line was already dead._

_“LIGHT YAGAMI! GET YOUR GAY ASS OUT, OF BED, WE’RE GOING OUT!” Light stood up and went about his morning routine, interrupted occasionally by Sayu bursting into whatever room he was in to wish him a happy birthday. She said that she was going to do it 33 times, for every single year Light has been alive (if the Kira years were to be counted)._

_Dressed in his favorite sweater and comfortable slacks, Light stepped into the small sitting room. Sayu visibly gagged at his outfit. She was wearing bold colors in soft arrangements. Light wondered if he had done something wrong._

_“You look so cute it’s going to make me barf. When did you get all soft?” Light shrugged._

_“Mello said it was around year three of living with L.”_

_“Are you ever going to tell me about them?”_

_“No.”_

_“Fine. Let’s go! I was thinking that first, we could do a little shopping. My job pays pretty well, and I live in this shithole to afford my fashionable lifestyle.”_

_“That doesn’t sound like a budgetable thing.”_

_“Nope! C’est la vie mon cher!”_

_“You disgust me.”_

_“Ah, I know!” Sayu was far too cheerful. Perhaps she had really missed Light, like, genuinely or whatever. Light didn’t ever think he was that pleasant to be around._

_Tokyo was always calming for Light. The feeling of no one looking at him was something he enjoyed. When he was with his sister, all of that changed. Suddenly, everyone was looking at them, and for once he was the unattractive one. Despite towering over her, Sayu’s presence was much larger than Light’s would ever be again._

_After Sayu picked many, _many <\em> shops, Light got to pick one. He saw a quiet boutique and told Sayu that was where he wanted to go. Something was drawing him there. The quiet nature of it was soothing and after the bustle of the morning thus far, all Light wanted was a little peace and quiet on his birthday. __

__The interior of the shop was quiet, with soft blue walls and soft flute music playing, not quite the earth feel that Light thought it would have. The clothes lined the walls, with the main displays in the front. There were barely visible changing rooms in the back. They appeared to be occupied though. Light instinctively went right as the short shopkeep greeted them politely. Sayu kept up idle chatter with her while Light perused the clothes. Each piece was unique. Light pulled a cute jacket off the rack and examined it in the light. The jacket was made of sturdy material, and there was a small patch on the breast that read ‘Villan club”._ _

__Light smiled, fond of it, and turned to ask the shopkeep the price._ _

__L stared directly at him. Besides him, Mello stood in all his befeathered, emo glory. Matt and Near seemed vaguely uncomfortable._ _

__Light was vaguely aware of L paying for his jacket and then taking him to a nearby restaurant while Sayu chatted with the successors. It didn’t seem real._ _

__“Happy birthday Light.” They were alone. Alone alone, the kind of alone they hadn’t been since Kira returned._ _

__“Fuck I missed you.” Light clamped a hand over his mouth as if that would make the words return to him, but it was too late. L’s grin was wide and unsettling like that of an anthropomorphic toad._ _

__“Then why leave?”_ _

__“If I stayed, Misa would use me and Kira would hurt you. Here, I’m away from them. Here, you’re safe.” L hummed and it was only then that Light realized he was sitting in a normal way. It added to the odd feeling in the air. “I love you.”_ _

__L had the gall to laugh. “I know.”_ _

__Maybe, this birthday would turn out alright after all._ _


End file.
